


The Cab Driver

by SamanthaRose (Drazyrohk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Original work - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/SamanthaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short work inspired by mellow music.</p>
<p>It was a rainy day in the city...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cab Driver

It seemed appropriate that it was raining today, of all days. The air was cool, but not bitterly so. She stepped out of the cab and paused with a hand on the door, gazing up at the glass and stone structure stretched out before her with an expression on her face that hinted she was lost in memories once again.

He had never driven with someone so silent before, so easily read, someone that obviously had so much on her mind. Her hair had been hastily pulled back in a ponytail, the damp air causing strands to stray. Her coat wasn't buttoned, revealing the blouse and dress pants she wore underneath. They didn't quite match the running shoes she wore on her feet. He was sure that the suitcase she carried in one hand and the overnight bag slung over her shoulder held things she had packed at the last minute and knew that there were probably plenty of things she had left behind.

She seemed the type of person who was leaving but had to make up her mind when it was far too late to change it again. He wondered where she was going. He wondered what she was running from.

He didn't break the silence between them, simply watching her as she stood at the door, oblivious to the fact that he was still there. Her gaze shifted from the airport to the sky above, the clouds and the rain. Enough of it was falling now to wet her cheeks, but her eyes weren't red so he was sure no tears mingled there.

A car horn sounded behind them, the sort of short blast designed to get one's attention. She gave a little start when it broke her from her thoughts, her hand slipping from the door as she turned to face the car. She took a breath as she set her overnight bag on the seat, turning her eyes to him again at last. 

"I'm sorry." She breathed, offering him a brief smile that held more than a hint of sadness. "I guess I sort of drifted off there on you. How much?"

He didn't bother looking at the meter. She was pulling bills out of a small wallet now, holding them out to him, and her hand was shaking when he closed his over it. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Don't worry about it. You take that inside and buy yourself some coffee. Or something from the shop." He met her gaze, met her brown eyes, watched confusion sketch itself over her features.

"But I-" She began, shaking her head. The rain that had beaded on those stray locks of hair dripped onto the seat and onto her bag.

"I said don't worry about it. You need it more than me, I'd wager." He smiled and pulled his hand away, leaned back in his seat and waited. She stared at him for a moment before folding her bag closed and slipping the money into her pocket, giving a small nod of her head before ducking out of the cab again. 

She thanked him and closed the door. He watched her move up the steps and into the building through the water drops on the window, still smiling. Perhaps she would take his advice, buy herself something nice.

And maybe when she looked at that thing she bought herself, she would remember him and his kindness. Maybe that would take the sadness from her smile, even if for a moment. The hope that she would made the day seem a little less grey, the air a little less cold and the rain a little more beautiful.


End file.
